Nav and ET
by talz89
Summary: my first fan fic ever
1. Chapter 1

First I want to say that I'm disappointed that there are not a lot of Nav/ET stories. I think they are a great couple I like them a lot so I thought id try writing a fic not to sure how it will go but can only try my best. I wasn't exactly the best person ever at English; I hated it but must go on.

Don't own anything recognisable.

**Nav & ET**

As she walked along the top deck of the HMAS Hammersley, the patrol boat she had been assigned to she thought to herself, 6 months, that's how long her holidays were, 6 months and she didn't even meet one single guy that she could see a second date with let alone any sort of a future. Gem, her best friend, said to her before she left, 'You will probably meet a guy onboard your new boat' and she hated to admit it but she was right again as always. This 'guy' that she had met was the electrical technician or 'ET' as they all knew him as. His name was Josh Holiday, and he was all she could think about. She felt like one of those silly teenagers who would squeal whenever the boy they had a crush on would look their way or even say hello, she didn't know how this one guy she had only just met could have such an effect on her, but she didn't care, she liked it. As she rested against the railings of the ship she thought about how any relationship between herself and ET would work, for one it would have to be a secret, the Navy doesn't allow fraternisation between crewmembers on board the same ship, this caused conflict between her mind and her heart, her mind said forget him, stay focused on your career, when her heart told her, throw caution to the wind, live a little. She stood against the railings of the ship with a vacant stare on her face so that anyone who was looking at her wouldn't have the slightest idea what she was thinking.

ET walked along one of the decks onboard the patrol boat he spotted her leaning against the railing staring blankly out into the ocean. 'Her long brown hair was in a pony tail as usual, his brother thought it was weird that he noticed those sorts of things about the women he liked, the little things, like how she wore her hair, how she could have different smiles for different things, Nav, for instance, had 4 smiles, one when she thinks someone is really funny and making her laugh, one when she is just trying to be polite and doesn't really think their joke is that funny, one when she is talking about her family, not that he got to see that smile very often, she only really talked about her family with Buffer, and the last smile she had was when she looking at him,' he felt excited that he had one of her smiles all to himself but he wondered what she was thinking about when she was looking and smiling at him, 'Were they good thoughts?, Were they bad thoughts? Or were they thoughts of his division officer thinking that he was doing a good job?' As he noticed her standing against the railing of the large ship he wondered, 'What was going through her mind, he hoped it was thoughts of him, because that was all that was going through his mind all most all day every day.' She looked up at him and she smiled the smile that was just for him, he smiled back wondering if she knew he had been staring at her from afar.

Nav turned and looked around and to her surprise and happiness she looked straight up at ET, she smiled she couldn't help it; whenever he was around she was always smiling. She walked up the stairs to meet him, they both were scheduled to be on the bridge at any moment now so she though, 'What's the harm in walking there together.'

"ET" she said as she reached him, he must have had the same idea about walking together because he met her halfway.

"Nav" he replied back

As they walked to the bridge together their shoulders were almost touching but they never quite made it their hands were so close together, Nav thought to herself what would happen if I just held his hand right here, right now what would he say? Would he think she was crazy? Nav thought to herself 'Does he feel the same way? Does he long to be near her when they are apart, as she longs to be near him?'

"Beautiful" he said all of a sudden which snapped her out of her thoughts, she looked up at him and wondered 'Did he mean her or was he talking about the terrific day they were having?' she longed for him to have been saying that to her, but he was staring off into the distance when she looked up at him.

He looked down and saw her looking up at him smiling 'his' smile, he smiled back with his own unique ET-ish smile, he started to walk towards her, they both were due to report to the bridge anytime now so he was going to walk with her, she met him halfway which made him think 'Did she have the same idea, to walk together to spend more time with him as he did so he could with her, or was it because they were both due to be there at the same time and nothing more.' The day was beautiful but not as beautiful as she was, he was looking at her and it just escaped his mouth, the word 'beautiful', he realised what he had done even before the word had left his mouth so he quickly looked up at the horizon and pretended that he was talking about the day not her.

When they got to the bridge, the CO was there as well as the XO, Nav always thought that the CO was stuck to the XO because he always seemed to be around her whenever Nav saw her. The CO explained the situation that they were faced with, a call had com through from NAVCOM, while ET and her were making their way towards the bridge, two kids were missing, they had taken a dingy out yesterday afternoon and had gotten lost it was their job to go find them. There was an island that the kids could have taken refuge on, in the cold of the night before. The CO decided that everyone was going to help with the search, and told Nav to plot a course based on the direction the dingy had come from.

ET looked on as Nav did her thing; she looked so good when she got caught up in trying to plot a new course, he couldn't help but notice that whenever something eluded her when doing this the tip of her tongue would creep to the corner of her mouth, he thought she look wonderful when this happened, but he could never tell her that. ET had to shake his head to get the thoughts of her out of his mind as he tried to focus on the task at hand, the CO said that everyone would be helping with the search, he wondered how the search teams would be split up, he was silently hoping that Nav and himself would get to be one search team, but then he though how would he be able to do his job properly if she was around distracting him, he thought he could do it and hoped that they were put together as a search team so he could prove to himself that he could still do his job just as effectively with her as his search partner as he could if he had Buffer or Swain or even Chefo has his partner.

"ET" the CO said breaking his thoughts, "when we get to the island you and Nav will be a search team".

He wasn't sure but he thought he saw a little smile pop onto Nav's face when the CO said that.

"I want you to try and find these two kids before it's too late to help them." The CO continued.

On the island there wasn't much other than trees, trees and more trees, she couldn't see a thing any further than half a metre in front of her. ET was walking just behind her and she had a feeling that someone was staring at her and since it was only her and ET out here at the moment he had to be him, she wondered why he was staring did she have something stuck to her clothes that no-one had told her about, or was it something else, could he not keep his eyes off her as she couldn't when she was walking behind him places.

"I can't see anything with all these trees in the way" ET said snapping her out of her thoughts about him,

"I'm going to climb up and see if I can see anything".

The tree he was climbing was so large she was scared he might fall, when he finally reached the top and had settled into a spot in the tree Nav let out the breath that she had been holding subconsciously and stopped worrying, ET would be fine up there she thought. She continued to look around the area under and around the tree for the kids but couldn't find any trace that they had been there. Nav was looking off into the distance when she heard a sound; she turned around to see ET falling from the tree at an alarming speed and from a dangerous height.

"ET!" she shouted, she couldn't believe that he had fallen he was fine a minute ago, searching for the kids, he was a stable as could be what could have made him fall?

"ET!" she shouted again when he didn't respond to her first cry, "please ET, look at me". His head moved slightly but she wasn't sure if it was for real.

"Josh please, Josh wake up" she said quietly, she had never called him Josh before but she realised now for the first time how much the name actually suited him, she heard a cough and a splutter and then,

"The last time someone called me Josh, I was also getting hugs and pinches on the cheeks from my grandmother" he said while laughing

She could have hit him but didn't she wasn't sure if he could move yet, she tried to sit him up and in doing so was the closest they had ever been to each other, she breathed in his scent, he had such a good smell she loved it, it was across between the ocean and aftershave.

He was close to her as well and could smell her scent he took a deep breath to show her that he was fine but he really just wanted to breathe in her wonderful, gorgeous scent, she smelled of vanilla and blueberries an odd combination he thought but it worked for her, he could have stayed this close to her forever but he thought that he should try to move to make sure he was ok, which meant leaving the closeness they were sharing at this very moment. He thought to himself this is your own fault if you hadn't been trying to follow her with your eyes when you were supposed to be looking for the kids this wouldn't have happened, and you might have found the kids by now.

When ET suddenly moved away from her she started to wonder if his feelings matched hers at all or was she just a fool in thinking that there could be something between them?

Nav got ET back to the ship easily, he hadn't hurt himself to bad but she insisted that he lean on her the entire way back to the ship for support, he agreed quite quickly, to Nav's surprise. Nav insisted that he go straight to his cabin and lie down and the CO agreed with her, Swain checked him out and said that he would be fine, just sore for a few days, Nav insisted on staying with him, which was a nice surprise for him because he had been thinking how wonderful it would be having her fuss over him while he lay in bed, her making sure that he was alright, her showing him how much she cares and if her feelings mirror his own. He was laying there with his eyes closed but he wasn't asleep he wanted to see if she would call him Josh again, he liked the sound of his name coming from her lips, he couldn't put his finger on it but he loved something about it. Then all of a sudden out of nowhere she lent in, he knew she had because suddenly he could smell vanilla and blueberries as clear as day, she whispered in his ear,

"Goodnight Josh, sleep well" and he acted without thinking, at the sound of her saying his name and he opened his eyes and pulled her down towards him for a kiss.

As she got ET back to Hammersley she thought what would have happened if he hadn't been alright? She insisted that he go back to his cabin and rest and was relieved when the CO agreed with her, then she insisted that she stay with him and when the CO agreed to that she had to contain her excitement she would be with ET in his cabin alone, she knew he had just fallen out of a tree but she couldn't help get that teenage feeling again she had that morning on the deck. She sat next to ET's bed in the chair from his desk while he lay there quietly asleep. She lent in to say goodnight to him and breathed in his scent, the whole cabin was full of the scent but it was strongest on him, she forgot why she was leaning in for a moment then remember, she said goodnight to him and called him Josh, then out of nowhere came his hand pulling her toward him for a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two**

As Nav pulled away from the most amazing, most passionate kiss she had ever had she thought, Wow all she had to do was say Goodnight Josh Sleep Well and she would know how he felt, if only she had known this weeks earlier.

"Josh," she said breathlessly, she wanted to know if he knew what he was doing or not, she wasn't sure if Swain had given him any drugs for the pain or not. He looked up at her with a smile on his face that was as wide as could be. When Nav saw that smile she knew he was fully aware of what he had done. She couldn't believe that he had kissed her; she had wanted it for so long.

ET looked up at her when she said his name, it was all he could do to fight the urge to pull her back to him for another amazingly passionate kiss, and instead he just smiled as wide as he could to let her know he meant what he had done. She had a look of disbelief on her face; he just sat there on the bed looking at her wondering what she was thinking.

Nav never acted on impulse, ever, but at this very moment she did, she pulled him towards her and kissed him again. When she finally let go of him she said,

"How long have you felt this way?"

"Since the moment you walked on board this ship" Josh replied, Nav was in shock, he had always felt this way, why didn't he say something? There were plenty of times when she had not been able to hide her feelings very well but then again he was a male, they just don't get all the hints.

When she asked him that question he looked at her and told her the whole truth, he had been infatuated with Nikki ever since she stepped foot onto the ship 6 months ago, at first he thought she was just like all the other girls he had been with, but over time he got to know her, he started to care more and more about her until finally she consumed his every thought, day and night and until everywhere he went he could smell vanilla and blueberries, her signature scent.

"Nikki, I care about you so very much" ET said, he had to let her know how he felt, he knew she felt the same; why else would she have kissed him, not once but twice.

"I want us to be together, Nikki, I know all the rumours about me sound like I'm some terrible guy who doesn't care about anyone but himself, but I do care about others, I care about you more than anyone I have ever met." ET said. He looked at her for any sign of reciprocation on the feelings he was sharing with her and then she spoke.

"ET, I care about you to and I want us to be together as well."

He felt so relieved that he now knew for absolute certain that her feelings mirrored his own.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*6 Weeks Later*

As ET ran towards one of the storage rooms pulling her behind him so they could go there for some privacy, and to keep out of the watchful eyes of their CO and XO because their relationship must be kept a secret, Nav thought to herself, I've never done anything this impulsive and reckless in all my life. When they got inside the room ET pulled her towards him for a bear hug and wouldn't let go for at least 5 minutes Nav wondered why he was doing this, but just as that thought ended ET spoke,

"I had the worst dream last night, actually it was a nightmare, you had been transferred off _Hammersley _and I thought I would never see you again, so when I saw you walking along that corridor I just had to hold you and tell you that I never want to be without you."

Nav couldn't believe he had just said that, this was ET – ladies man to the rest of the crew but to her, he was becoming a gentle, loving, fragile, sweet, well boyfriend. She looked at him when he finally let her go and said,

"I'll never leave you, and I don't ever want to be without you either."

ET couldn't believe he had just revealed that to her now she's going to think he's some weird loser who can't bear to be without her but in all honest he was becoming that guy not the weird loser part but the can't bear to be without her part.

ET then kissed her, with so much passion, and she returned the kiss with just as much, she loved the sneaking around she thought it was exciting, but she started to think what would happen if we got caught? Just then they heard a sound outside the door, they broke apart so fast not wanting whoever was behind that door to see them in any compromising positions, it's a good thing Nav had the inventory checklists with her when ET grabbed her earlier, at least they had a cover story.

"I want all the engines to have a full maintenance check when we get back to base, Charge" Mike said as he opened the door.

Nav was worried that he would be able to see right through their cover and know exactly what was going on, but just as she was about to say something ET stepped up and said,

"Good Morning, Sir, Nav and I were just about to get started on checking this storage room to make sure everything is here. Were you looking for anything in particular in here Sir?" he was so convincing that if it hadn't been her in there with him she would have believed him, but it still worried her they could get caught at any moment and then it would be bye-bye career.

Mike looked around while Nav started checking the paper she had and started ticking off things keeping up the charade, finally Mike replied to ET,

"No, I thought I heard a noise and didn't know that this storage room was on the list of rooms you had to check. Call me when you get all the rooms finished." And he left, ET breathed out a sigh of relief once he was sure Mike was gone, he turned around to face her and said,

"That was a close call, huh?"

Nav couldn't believe she was about to say this, to the one person who made her feel whole, even when she was all alone, but she turned to ET,

"I think we should stop this thing before we get caught, it's not just transfers we have to worry about but we could lose our careers over this, I don't want to lose my career"

ET turned to her, she seemed to be thinking, she always had this one look on her face whenever she was thinking about something she felt strongly about, he wondered what was going through her mind, and then she told him, while she was saying that they needed to stop this thing that was happening between them, he could feel his heart breaking, he tried to convince her to think about it some more but he knew her mind was made up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next weekend Chefo had everyone join him at the local pub so he could introduce everyone to his fiancée, Jennifer. ET thought, this is great, back to the way it used to be, chicks falling over themselves just to be able to sit at the bar near him, girls flirting like crazy with him, but when the night finally happened and this beautiful girl was doing exactly that he thought I don't want this, I don't want her, I want Nikki, I need Nikki. He knew he wasn't responding to the girl with much, if any, enthusiasm but it just wasn't what he wanted, who he wanted.

Nav watched as ET stood with a beautiful woman who was chatting away to him, some feelings started to surface within her, it wasn't annoyance, it wasn't happiness, it felt like jealousy and regret, she realised that she didn't care about her career anymore she cared about Josh more, she felt so stupid for telling him that it had to end, she decided that she would go tell him how she really felt right now, woman or no woman.

"ET" Nav said, "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure" replied ET he looked at the woman he was talking to and said to her in a quiet voice so Nav couldn't hear,

"I'm sure you are a very wonderful girl but I just got dumped so I'm not really in the mood for anything tonight sorry." As the woman walked away ET followed Nav towards the back of the pub where no one from the _Hammersley _could see them and she said in a voice only he could hear,

"I was stupid, I was scared, I love the Navy so much but I've realised tonight that there is someone I love more than the Navy, you Josh, I Love You Josh, I love you with all my heart, I hope you can---"

Before she could even get the rest of the sentence out of her mouth ET pulled her towards him for a kiss more passionate, more amazing then their first. When they finally broke apart panting for air, Nav asked

"Does this mean you forgive me for being so stupid?"

"It sure does sweetie" replied ET, "I love you too."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*2 Weeks Later*

They were back in the storage room where no one knew where they were, ET had been worrying a lot about what would happen if they nearly got caught again, he was worried that Nav would panic and leave him again, Nav had decided that he was the guy for her, her one and only, she knew she wouldn't ever want to leave him again, or hurt him they way she was sure she had hurt him last time.

As ET held her in his arms he just sat there thinking, he would do anything to keep this wonderful, beautiful, amazingly incredible woman in his life. Nav sat there in his arms and she thought to herself what is wrong with you how could you have been more worried about losing your career than being with this wonderful, handsome, terrific man? She turned to him, kissed him and said,

"I love you Joshua Holiday, I love you with everything I have." And she kissed him again with as much passion as she could gather, and he returned the kiss showing her he felt the same way.

They weren't facing the doorway which wasn't a very smart thing to do and because they weren't talking or making any noise they weren't attracting any attention from outside the room but that wouldn't mean that people wouldn't still open the door looking for something. The door didn't make any noise when being opened so they would not have any prior warning if someone was to walk in on them, which is exactly why they didn't know that Kate had opened the door and could see them together.

Kate had to do a double take when she opened the door to the storage room, she didn't expect to open the door to the storage room and see Nav and ET in there locked in a passionate embrace, she didn't know what she should do, the correct thing to do would be to announce her presence, then inform them that she would be letting the CO know what she had seen, the same CO she had been sneaking around with in the exact same manner five years ago when he was teaching a course she was taking. She felt that if she said something she was being hypocritical but if she didn't and someone found out that she knew she could lose her career just like Nav and ET would. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard ET speak,

"Nikki, I love you, you mean everything to me, and I would gladly give up my career if it meant that we would be together. I have never felt this way about anyone ever before and I don't want to feel this way about anyone else ever. I love you Nikki Caetano with my whole heart".

"I know I gave up on us once but I'll never do that again, I have been thinking about what I said that day and I was wrong, I **would** give up my career for you, you mean that much to me, I'm so sorry that I hurt you the way I did when I gave up on us I never want to hurt you that way again. I love you Josh". Nav said.

Kate couldn't believe what she had heard; these two were really in love but it was against Navy rules, she had a decision to make, would she turn them in or would she allow them to be in love and keep their secret quiet.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Three**

Nav was in her cabin deliriously happy, she had just gotten back from her 'date' you could call it, with ET in the storage room, she thought back to what he had said about how she meant everything to him and how he would be willing to give up his career for her. She could not believe she had found someone who would be willing to give up his career for her she had never felt so happy. On her way back to her cabin she had stopped off in the galley to grab some of Chefo's chocolates, she sat on her bunk eating her chocolates and thinking about ET.

As ET left Nav after their 'date', he walked along the deck of the _Hammersley_ thinking of her, she had said she would give up her career for him, she loved the Navy but she had said she loved him more, that was the only thing he had wanted to hear from her that night but everything else she said had made him love her even more.

"Nav", the XO said has she entered the cabin she shared with her, "I know that there is something going on between you and ET".

"What?" Nav replied how did she know they had been so careful she was sure no-one had seen ET and herself go into the storage room.

"I don't know what you are talking about; fraternisation is not allowed between crew members".

"Nav, you don't have to lie to me; I was once involved with a navy officer I shouldn't have been and I made the mistake of falling in love with him and not having my feelings returned, I heard what ET said to you in the storage room, my advice to you is hold on to him and do not let go whatever you do".

Nav was listening to Kate speak about this navy officer she was in love with and she wondered who it could be.

"XO, who was this navy officer?"

Kate knew when she told Nav about Mike she would ask who it was, it was just in her personality but she dreaded answering the question, but she did anyway.

"It was the CO", Kate answered as Nav looked at her but she didn't look shocked, "Mike and I snuck around just like you and ET have been most likely, except we weren't on a patrol boat, he was teaching a course I was taking, and we would spend every free minute together, we were inseparable and then one day he left, he told me that it was over and he was gone, 5 years on and here we are serving together".

"That doesn't surprise me actually," Nav said "the CO is practically stuck to you, ET and I have both noticed I think he loved you but he got scared and didn't know what to do so he left thinking you didn't feel the same way, you have to tell him how you feel".

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"ET" called out Nav as he walked along the deck, she can't stay away he thought jokingly as he stopped and waited, she caught up and said,

"I have to tell you something, it's really important, it can't wait"

"What is it? What's wrong sweetie?" he said in a quiet voice so only she could hear

"Follow me" she said he followed her to another storage room that had become one of their secret getaway areas, "X knows about us, she saw us in the storage room last night".

"What?" he replied, "What did she say? Is she going to tell anyone? Is she going to tell the CO?" he asked,

"She told me she wasn't because she was in the same position 5 years ago and it slipped through her fingers and she said she didn't want that to happen to me, or us, she told me to hold on to you and never let go and that's what I fully intend on doing." Nav explained

"Well that's what I'm going to do as well", he said then Nav said

"We were right about her and the CO though, they were together, he was who she let slip through her fingers I told her she had to tell him how she felt, I think that's where she is now".

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*2 and a half years later*

As Josh Holiday got down on bended knee in front of her, Nikki Caetano got butterflies in her stomach, this is it she thought he's going to ask me 'THE' question, she had wanted this for the past six months and it was finally here.

"Nikki Caetano, you are the love of my life, I wasn't a whole person before I met you, you are my other half, you complete me in everyway, I don't know how I lived the first 22 years of my life without you in them, but I don't want to live the remainder of my life without you, will you do me the honour and make me the happiest man in the world by becoming my wife?"

"YES, yes of course I'll marry you, I love you, nothing would make me happier".

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*3 years later*

As ET looked around at the guests here for his wedding, he still couldn't believe it, his wedding, ladies man ET was getting married, he couldn't be happier, the woman he loved with his whole heart had agreed to become his wife, he was about to marry Nikki Caetano and become the luckiest man alive. He got into place at the alter and looked to his best man Buffer and said,

"I told you that day on the boat that I wouldn't hurt her and I never will"

"I know that ET, I know that" replied Buffer as he remembered the day he said to ET, _Hurt the Nav, I'll hurt you, you've been warned._

ET looked around at his guests and surveyed the couples, Mike and Kate, yes she had gone to see him that day that Nav told him she knew about them and as usual Nav was exactly right about everything she said to Kate, Mike was scared, he didn't want to get to attached only to have his heart broken but once Kate told him that she loved him that was it they were together, they had to keep it a secret just like Nav and ET while they were on the _Hammersley _serving together but now they had all moved on, Chefo was there with his wife Jennifer and their little girl Jasmine, Swain and his wife Sally with their daughter Chloe and one on the way, Spider was there alone but that didn't mean anything, he had become a junior ET as everyone liked to call him, he goes to shore and has a girl with him in 10 minutes, he's come along way from the awkward shy boy who didn't know how to talk to women, Charge was there and RO, as usual they were alone, then he saw her coming down the aisle and he forget about everyone and everything else and just focused on her.

Nav walked down that aisle toward her soon-to-be husband and she could feel the love he had for her just radiating off him and she hoped he could feel hers; she stood next to him and as the minister started the ceremony she looked at him and couldn't believe this day was here.

"Now it's time for Josh to recite his vows"

"Nikki from the minute that you walked onto that patrol boat I knew you were the women for me and that we would eventually make it to this day, I said to you one day that you meant everything to me and that I have never felt this way about anyone ever before and I still mean that with my whole heart, you complete me Nikki, I love you"

Nikki smiled while he said his vows he was so sweet and gentle and loving she couldn't believe he wanted her, he could have had any girl he wanted but he chose her and she would always feel lucky.

"Now Nikki would like to say her vows"

"Josh, I love you with my whole heart, with everything I have, and I will continue to love you until the day I die, I never want to live my life without you, when we are apart you are all I can think about, I told you that I would never hurt you again and I mean that from the very depths of my heart, we will be together forever".

At the reception Nav and ET had their first dance as husband and wife as they danced ET noticed a smell he, over time had gotten used to, the odd combination of vanilla and blueberries, and he thought back to the day where he smelt it the clearest on her, it was the day he fell out of a tree, the day she looked after him, the day of their first kiss, and he smiled even wider at the memory of that day, Nav looked up at him and asked what he was thinking about and he replied,

"Vanilla and blueberries and how you make them smell so good, and that day I fell out of that tree, that day you looked after me, the day of our first kiss"

"We may have had our first kiss that day but we will be having many more for the rest of our lives, that is if the baby will let us", Nav looked up at ET hoping he would be happy by that news, she hadn't told him yet that he was about to be a father but she was glad she had done it now, he looked absolutely ecstatic,

"I love you more and more every minute, Nikki, I can't believe I'm going to be a daddy".

"Well believe it honey, because it's happening, and I would never want it to happen with anyone else but you".

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The End…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
